Dusk
Dusk Dusk is a she-cat with an ivory pelt dappled with gold and white, she is hyper and very artistic. She is self-conscious and is afraid of most forms of water. Appearance Dusk is an ivory colored she-cat with a gold stripe that runs down her body from her head to neck, of which begins to break up and turn into dapples. She has gold dapples on her paws and her tail end along with white fur on her chest and her chin. Dusk’s eyes are all black except the iris which is an amber tone mixed with gold and sunset oranges and yellows. Her claws are usually half way out and she has a piercing glare. She has Gold tufts on her ears and long whiskers. She has white eyebrows and is smaller than a usual cat. She has an average sized ear and a regular amount of fur and a long tail, her tail is slightly longer than other cat’s tails and hers is extra fluffy at the end. Her neck fur is slightly more fluffy and goes back to normal at her chest. She also has swift legs. Personality Dusk is a normal cat, though she has very vile vocabulary and she is ill-tempered with annoying or rude cats. You can usually can tell when she is mad but she won’t say anything. She is very twitchy and sometimes has messy fur as she likes to procrastinate, she loves to give a helping paw and loves a good challenge. She always studies an opponent before attacking and she is more muscular than an average she-cat but not RIP, she is usually digging or climbing a tree and she HATES water, rivers, lakes, ponds, anything, she is mentally prepared for most things and is self-conscious. Dusk hates being to butt of a joke and can usually be found in the middle of a... discussion, argument wheeze... She likes to play with fire, literally, and she is a loner. Dusk enjoys summer the most and can handle scorching heats, cough cough Arizona ;D. History Dusk was born after her older brother Adder and has two little sisters, Dawn and Saffron. She was born a stray cat and did not face and challenges during her life as her family could sustain without any help, both her parents knew herbs very well and her dad was good at hunting and fighting. Dusk was out one day and decided to walk farther deeper into the forest, she was in the open, flat field in tall grass and within second hawks began to circle her. Me being a fairly cocky kit at the time believed I could fight them, like I had power, I don’t know why I would think such a thing but I did so. The hawks began to dive, dodging most of the swoops Dusk knew she couldn’t fight back, with that I ran. Making into the greenery I was safe, for now. Dusk ventured looking for home, she learned how to ‘hunt’ and She knew barely anything about herbs or medicine but what she did know what twoleg talk. Her whole family did, she looked around and later found a patrol, she knew basic things and decided to hide, she his in a thick patch of garlic and waited. she made sure to get the garlic scent stuck on her and began to follow them through the tall grass, her father had warned her of these patrols. She followed them and has been watching them from the backgrounds ever since, she ‘Borrows’ food from them and learns about herbs by spying on the medicine cat. Dusk is fairly surprised she hasn’t been caught yet but you know if it works it works. Trivia * this oc was originally a dragon that I made up, then a wings of fire oc, now it is a cat, and I made a wolf version of her at school yesterday. So she has four forms XD * Dusk has been revamped three times * Her favorite colors are crimson, gold, Amber, teal, aquamarine, soft rosy pink, and a pale lavender * This is based off me (except the history no der) Category:Kits Category:Work In Progress Category:She-Cats Category:Characters Category:Loners